Wind noise caused by open windows in a vehicle at speed can be aggravating to passengers in the vehicle. This is particularly so for vehicles with rear seats and doors with roll-up/down windows. For example, with one open window in a rear door, there can be substantial noise which is objectionable to one riding in the rear seat of the vehicle. The noise may result from high/low air pressure buffeting that can be felt physically as well as heard. A front window may be opened to eliminate the uncomfortable buffeting, but this may not be desirable for the vehicle driver/front passenger.